Eksistensi Sang Uzumaki
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu bahwa memperhatikan seseorang dari jauh dapat memunculkan ikatan pertemanan. Dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa jika selama ini keberadaanmu selalu ditanggapi oleh seseorang. Tak ada yang memberitahu mereka berdua./ Multi-chapter! Canon, RnR?


**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eksistensi Sang Uzumaki © NanoYaro-Kid**

**Warning as standard applied****, don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Murid Baru, Si Tomat**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Bocah perempuan berambut merah panjang itu terus memasang raut wajah tertekuk. Pasalnya saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah kerumunan anak-anak nakal yang suka membuat onar dan mengolok-olok. Bocah bernama Kushina itu tidak suka dengan anak yang suka meledeknya—apalagi sampai menghina dan merendahkannya. Karena itu, sedaritadi semenjak jam istirahat datang, selama berada di dalam kelas ia tetap mempertahankan raut wajah tertekuknya ketika segerombolan anak-anak pembuat onar tersebut mulai mengepungnya dan melontarkan ejekan-ejekan yang menyinggung tentang penampilannya. Dan ejekan itu adalah…

"Tomat!"

"Mulai hari ini kami akan memanggilmu 'Si Tomat'!"

"Dengan wajahmu yang bulat dan rambutmu yang merah, kau sangat mirip dengan tomat! Ahahahaha!"

Tentu saja julukan yang mereka berikan padanya itu sangat menyinggung dirinya—terutama tentang rambut merahnya itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki keturunan klan keluarganya yang membuatnya harus memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok seperti itu. Siapa juga yang ingin memiliki warna rambut merah benderang laksana tomat raksasa yang berjalan?

"Apakah Si Tomat bisa menjadi seorang _hokage_?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak suka tomat!"

"Heh, tomat yang dibenci oleh semua orang mana mungkin bisa menjadi seorang _hokage_—aku benar, 'kan?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Berada dalam kerumunan mereka dan mendapat ejekan-ejekan yang menjengkelkan dalam waktu yang lama, bisa-bisa dirinya akan kehabisan batas kesabaran juga—apalagi sekarang mereka menyangkutpautkan antara impian omong kosongnya itu dengan julukan barunya. Dan saat ini, Kushina benar-benar berusaha menahan kekesalannya hingga wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Namun, justru hal itu membuat anak-anak nakal tersebut semakin giat meledeknya.

"Hei, lihat! Wajahnya semakin memerah! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan tomat!"

Kushina tersentak ketika salah satu dari anak-anak nakal tersebut menarik sebagian rambut merahnya itu sambil terus meledeknya. Ia langsung menatap tajam bocah tersebut sambil menggeram tertahan. Dan karena ia cukup muak melihat wajah-wajah menjengkelkan dari sekumpulan bocah-bocah kurang ajar itu, Kushina pun akhirnya mengambil tindakan—atau balasan?

_G__REP__!_

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Si Tomat'?"

Semua bocah-bocah yang awalnya asyik berteriak lantang meledeknya itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan memucat. Apalagi ketika melihat raut wajah Kushina yang berubah mengerikan dan genggaman yang semakin erat pada pergelangan tangan dari salah satu bocah nakal itu—yang tampaknya terlalu erat sehingga membuat bocah tersebut berjengit kesakitan.

"Dengar, aku juga tidak suka tomat-_dattebane_!"

Dan dimulailah tragedi yang menimpa pada sekumpulan anak-anak nakal tersebut. Dengan Kushina yang sedang memutar-mutarkan tubuh bocah yang tangannya digenggam tadi—hingga semua bocah yang berada disekitarnya itu terhempas jauh dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Kali ini Kushina benar-benar marah.

Selagi Kushina sedang sibuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah-bocah yang meledeknya tadi, diantara bocah-bocah polos yang sedang menyaksikan 'pertunjukkan' seru tersebut, tampaklah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang terpaku pada sosok Kushina yang sedang mengamuk di dalam kelas. Dengan iris biru safirnya yang cerah, bocah laki-laki itu sedaritadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kushina dan sesekali terkekeh pelan ketika melihat aksi Kushina yang sedang menghajar bocah-bocah pembuat onar tersebut.

Dan kali ini pun sama. Ia kembali terkekeh ketika menyaksikan Kushina yang sedang menduduki bocah laki-laki yang berteriak meminta ampun sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tinjuan Kushina dengan kedua telapak tangannya—meskipun hal itu sia-sia saja. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut saat itu adalah ketika Kushina tiba-tiba mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan membentak marah padanya karena telah mengira bahwa dirinya sedang menertawakan Kushina. Refleks bocah berambut pirang jabrik tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—tapi akhirnya kembali melirik Kushina melalui sudut matanya.

Sedangkan Kushina, ia masih belum puas menghajar bocah-bocah menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang ketakutan melihat penampilannya yang mulai berubah. Rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas klan keluarganya itu mulai mengambang dan bermekaran 'indah' sehingga menambah kesan 'mengerikan' pada dirinya. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat bocah-bocah tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Puncaknya adalah, ketika salah satu dari mereka yang ketakutan secara spontan meneriaki Kushina dengan julukan terbarunya yang lain, lalu disusul dengan mereka yang berlari ketakutan ke luar kelas. Kushina yang awalnya berniat mencegat mereka agar tak keluar, terdiam terpaku ketika mendengar julukan lain yang diberikan oleh mereka.

_Habanero_ berdarah.

Hmm_…_ begitu. Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, sebenarnya ia lebih pantas mendapat julukan seperti itu daripada julukan 'tomat' konyol mereka. Dan karena sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang—bahkan malah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh seluruh anak-anak di kelas, akhirnya Kushina juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali tertekuk dan mengabaikan semua atensi anak-anak kepadanya.

Dan diantara puluhan bocah-bocah yang sedang memperhatikan Kushina keluar dari kelas, bocah berambut pirang jabrik tersebut juga ikut memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas langsung gaduh membicarakan tentang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di kelas mereka tadi. Suara berisik ataupun berbisik telah memenuhi ruangan petak tersebut. Dapat didengar oleh bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu tentang topik apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Murid baru berambut merah panjang bernama Kushina.

Hmm_…_ topik yang cukup menarik untuk memulai sebuah _gosip_. Kebanyakan diantara mereka ada yang membicarakan kekuatan murid baru tersebut, sifat keras kepala dan emosional si murid baru, warna rambutnya yang mencolok, dan wujud ketakutan mereka terhadap murid baru.

Dan bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu tertegun. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana iris _violet_ kelam Kushina yang membara itu menatap tajam ke arah iris biru safirnya yang cemerlang. Warna mata yang indah, namun ditelan kegelapan—seakan ada kabut kesepian yang menghalangi.

Dan sepertinya, bocah bermata biru safir cerah cemerlang itu harus menyingkirkan kabut gelap tersebut.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :: Ha****lo****! Uhm.. sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau **_**chapter**_** 1 **_**fanfic**_** ini kutulis ulang, hehehe. Dan yahh.. ini memang **_**fanfic multi-chapter**_** pertamaku, jadi nggak bakal bisa jamin **_**update**_** cepat #dor**

**Jika ada kritik**** dan**** saran, silahkan tulis di kolom '**_**review**_**'**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^^**

* * *

**-=NanoYaro-Kid=-**


End file.
